UN BESO EN LA ARENA
by sakuramatata.kinomoto
Summary: John esta comprometido con Mary, pero no logra olvidar la noche que conoció a Sherlock. Han pasado 5 años y aun recuerda cada detalle de aquella noche.
1. Chapter 1

_Siempre que miro las estrellas pienso en el pasado – Decir cursilerías no es lo mío, pero Johana era diferente. Y no podía apartar mis ojos del "pasado"._

_Explícame eso – Johanna no podía apartar la mirada de Williams. _

"_Un beso en la arena", de Molly Hooper._

**Capítulo 1:**

**John**

La noche que conocí a Sherlock fue hace 5 años atrás. La mejor noche de mi vida fue en el peor momento de la mía. Hace poco había perdido a Nana. Nana fue mi cable tierra desde mi infancia. Nana era mi abuela. Mientras mamá se preocupaba de mantenernos alimentados y educados, trabajando y trabajando, Nana nos cuidaba. Mamá no era mala persona, hacia todo lo posible para que a Harriet y a mí no nos faltara nada, pero no nos escuchaba y pocas veces recuerdo verla feliz con nosotros. Mientras mamá no estaba en casa, Nana nos fortalecía el carácter con amor y mano dura (aunque esta última le costaba).

Nana nunca supo que era un hipócrita, o si lo supo jamás lo mencionó. Mi verdadero carácter y personalidad solo ella y mi hermana lo conocían, el resto veían el personaje que construí: un chico popular, agresivo con los no populares, metido en fiestas (claro, jamás llegando al límite), el que siempre estaba con la chica más guapa (por algo era conocido como "3 continentes"). En resumen, era lo que ellos querían ver. Construí un personaje en aquella superficial sociedad para sobrevivir, lo odiaba y me odiaba.

Todo iba bien, estaba en equilibrio mi vida: en casa sacaba mi verdadero ser y en el instituto era John el popular. Hasta que Nana enfermo. Mi personalidad comenzó a mezclarse y ya no sabía cuál era el real y cuál no. Sé que es normal que los abuelos partan primero, yo no estaba preparado y nunca lo iba a estar.

Nana se fue del mundo sin aviso. Se fue a dormir y en la mañana no volvió a abrir sus ojos marrones. Sentí que nada me sujetaba a tierra. Mis pies, mi cuerpo, todo pesaba, pero no lograba estar en tierra. Me perdí. Todo pasó a segundo plano y no podía alejarme del trago. Necesitaba estar rodeado de personas que no supieran de Nana y no me preguntarán de mi dolor: el personaje que creé ganó.

La novia que tenía en ese entonces me dejó al enterarse que la había engañado en muchas fiestas. ¿La verdad?: Poco me importaba. Nada tenía sentido. Pronto me iría a estudiar a Bath, medicina, si es que aún me quedaban ganas, y no le vería el rostro a nadie más de mi pasado.

Una tarde Jimy llego con una invitación para todos que salieron de secundaria a su casa de playa. Jimy es un chico escalofriante, inteligente y millonario. El John de antes rechazaría una invitación de él, pero este John estaba desesperado por tener momentos de no pensar y rodearse de personas que no saben nada de él.

Era de imaginar que la casa de Jimy era espectacular. Tenía otras casas cercanas, más gente de dinero. No esperamos mucho para iniciar la fiesta. Esto se venía grande, Jimy no era de ir en pequeño, el tiraba la casa por la ventana literalmente.

Y ahí me encontraba, en medio de tanta gente extraña. Las luces giraban, todo me daba vuelta y veo a Nana. Había bloqueado el recuerdo de Nana y su muerte. Llevaba semanas evitando llorarla, esto me estaba matando. Las lágrimas que no habían salido tras su partida quieren ser expulsadas, me quema la garganta y necesitaba gritar mi sufrimiento. Ahí estaba, patético en medio de personas borrachas, personas que jamás conocieron y no les importa la existencia de alguien tan importante para mí. No era patético querer llorar, patético de creer que mi dolor jamás me alcanzaría.

Estaba ahogado, necesitaba oxígeno, urgente, ya que sentía que mi cuerpo no respondía y las lágrimas no me estaban ayudando. Escape de ese lugar y corrí por la playa, necesitaba alejarme de la fiesta, de la gente, de mi pasado, de mi personaje inventado… corrí hasta que mis piernas y mis pulmones no me dieron más. Estaba de rodillas gritando mi dolor, uno profundo y de difícil curación. Me deje caer completo y llore a Nana y por mi profunda soledad. Podía estar toda la vida así, hasta que escuche un ruido, me levanto nervioso y veo un chico de cabello negro mirándome.

Sherlock:

El día que recién me cuestione si era asexual o no, fue el día que también conocí a John.

Siempre me pregunte el por qué jamás me había atraído alguien en la vida. Ya era adolescente y la mayoría de mis compañeros habían tenido experiencia sexuales (aunque demasiada información). Muchos hablaban de erecciones matutinas o que se habían acostado a una chica tanto. Todo pasaba de mí, pero la curiosidad y ese "tal vez" que sea algo genético. Había observado a mi hermano Microft, y él con más años que yo jamás había tenido novia o novio.

Por amor a la ciencia, y a mi curiosidad, experimente con dos personas que sabía que siempre les había atraído (sus señales eran muy obvias). El experimento trataba en dejar que me besaran. Ellos siempre habían insistido en ello.

En el colegio deje que Irene me besará. Fue mi primer beso, por ende, debía ser especial (por las hormonas, claro)…No pasó nada. Solo incomodidad de tener sus labios sobre los míos y la insistencia de meter su lengua en mi boca. Irene se molestó al verme incomodo, pero después dijo:

-Mmmm, con que eres gay. Me lo imaginaba. Es extraño que pasen de mí, ¿sabes?- Lo decía muy segura.

Tenía la misma tarde para probar la teoría de Irene.

James, o Jimy como le decían la mayoría, era mayor por cuatro años. Jimy estaba terminando la secundaria. Sonaba algo pedófilo que siempre me estuviera coqueteando, bueno, desde los 12 años la verdad. Sé que parezco de más edad, pero Jimy es amigo de la familia por años, incluso la misma casa en la playa somos vecinos. Podía entender que Irene estaba obsesionada por mí por ser el único en el colegio que no la tomaba en cuenta. Pero jamás entenderé la obsesión de Jimy por mí.

Jimy y yo éramos parecidos, teníamos inteligencia mayor al promedio y siempre estábamos aburridos. Pudimos ser amigos, pero Jimy era oscuro. Tenía esa tendencia en hacerle daño a la gente y atormentar psicológicamente a sus padres. Un día se acercó a mí por la espalda, y trato de besarme. Me aleje, me aterró. La reacción de Jimy no fue agradable, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Esa fue la alarma que necesitaba para alejarme de él. Debí hacerle caso a esa alarma cuando decidí que me besará.

Ocurrió lo mismo que con Irene. Esa incomodidad, fue desagradable. Otra vez insistían en meter la lengua en mi boca. Jimy me apretaba firme la nuca, eso me incomodo más. Por lo que empecé a separarlo de mí, ya tenía claro que ni mujeres ni hombres me atraían. Pero Jimy me mordió el labio y lo tuve que empujar con todas mis fuerzas. Aparte de desagradable, fue doloroso.

Al ver el rostro de Jimy me asuste. Era ira pura, ¿era el despecho?, ¿Por qué tuve que permitir esto?. Pasaron miles de interrogaciones en ese instante.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto Sherlock!. No puedes venir a mí por un beso y no dármelo.

-Te dije que pararas y que esto era un experimento. Y claramente fue un error. Siento mucho hacerte perder tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? …¿Crees que puedes irte así como así?- Se estaba acercando mucho, pero me sostuve en mi posición. - ¿Crees que con un "lo siento" basta? No Sherlock, lamentaras esto, me encargaré a que sufras…

-Hasta luego James- Me marche de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, no quería estar cerca de alguien con una mirada llena de odio e ira.

Debo admitir que el miedo que me provocó fue algo grande, por lo cual decidí escapar a la casa en la playa. Estar cerca de Jimy era peligroso. Ya refugiado en la playa, con el sonido del mar y las estrellas sobre mí, analicé mi situación: tanto el beso de una mujer y de un hombre fueron desagradables. La única opción que quedaba era que soy asexual. Y era un alivio, al fin llegar a una conclusión. Al fin mi cerebro dejará de obsesionarse con el tema y continuar con otro.

Estaba empezando con el nuevo tema de obsesión, las abejas, cuando escucho un ruido cerca. Estaba tan metido en mi palacio mental que no me había percatado que en la casa de Jimy había una fiesta. –Maldición- lo que me faltaba, que Jimy llegará con sus matones. Por lo que decidí refugiarme lejos de la casa, en la playa, en oscuridad tras unas hierbas que crecen en el lugar. Hasta que el grito de dolor me saca de mis pensamientos. Distinguí un joven rubio de contextura deportiva, pero su rostro… era un dolor enorme… y empieza el llanto. Los sentimientos no me interesan, menos los sentimientos ajenos, estaba decidido a irme. No sé cómo, termine de pie y a pocos metros de él.


	2. Chapter 2

"_No quiero sonar como una joven enamorada, pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver Williams?" - Johana no le sonríe, mira el océano._

"_No veo por qué no…"- no podía dejarle saber que eso era imposible para él, dejar de verse era imposible. _

Capitulo 2:

**Sherlock**

"¿Nos conocemos? "- El chico mira sin limpiarse sus lágrimas. Su mirada es agresiva, pero no me da miedo, es una agresividad infantil por haberlo visto llorar. En unos segundos supe gran detalle de su vida, supongo que con más iluminación podría saber más. Este chico es imposible que sea matón de Jimy, todo lo contrario. ¿Pero que hace en la fiesta de Jimy? Ah, una pena. Tratar de olvidar algo, por lo visto no resulto.

"Obviamente que no." – Segundos después me percato que fui muy desagradable, pero él lo nota, porque comienza a reír.- "¿De qué te ríes?"- de verdad este chico era interesante, unos segundos llorando y ahora riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Vives por aquí cerca?" – Me observa como si fuera lo más interesante que ha encontrado en su vida.

"Si. Mi casa está cerca." – No puedo dejar de observarlo.

"¿Y qué haces fuera de ella?" – se acomoda en la arena. Hace un gesto para que me siente a su lado. Sin pensarlo ya estoy acomodándome a su lado.

"Paseando, obviamente, ¿y tú? Aparte de llorar a mares."- John tiene una sonrisa que ilumina la misma noche. Otra vez mi cuerpo reacciona antes que mi cuerpo y estiro mi mano – "Soy Sherlock."-

"Soy John."- Es un suave y firme apretón.

John hablaba muchas idioteces, me extrañé encontrarme interesado en lo que salía de su boca. Estaba nervioso, no era miedo, era algo nuevo. Me encontré hablando con sinceridad con él, sobre mi familia, a que quería dedicarme, etc. John parecía disfrutar escucharme, yo podía ser tal cual, tan cruel y tosco e insufrible, pero John me escuchaba sonriendo.

Yo no quería presionarlo, no quería preguntar por quién había llorado, pero mi curiosidad me mataba (sí, mi cerebro tenía una nueva obsesión). Cuando pase a tocar su mano, fue como un shock, un cortocircuito que se sentía como cosquillas en el estómago. John se alarmó, pero no parecía asustado ¿Sintió lo mismo? Quise preguntarle pero él me interrumpió:

"Lloraba por Nana…"- Me conto su pena, y me sentí mal por estar preguntando cosas mientras el sufría. ¿Con que eso es querer a alguien? llegue a meditarlo.

"¿Por qué estas ocultándote Sherlock?" – Me había de pillado. Con la expresión que hice no pase desapercibido y no pude mentir… Es que estaba en los ojos de John. Trague saliva. No me di cuenta cómo salió todo.

"Estaba meditando si era asexual o no…" - Le conté de mis experimentos, omití los nombres, lo que había trascurrido antes de conocernos. Cuando terminé quede sin voz. ¿De qué se reía este hombre?

"¿Acaso no te has preguntado que las personas que escogiste no eran las correctas?"- Contenía la risa. – "Tomas las cosas muy literal. Creo que a ti no te atraían particularmente ellos dos. Entiendo que un asexual no permite que ni lo toquen… aunque hay diferentes tipos "– Eso ultimo lo dijo más como para él que para mí – "Así que relájate, tal vez no ha llegado la persona indicada y si eres asexual ¿Qué? No tienes por qué ser como el resto porque la mayoría lo es".-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tenia lógica. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupaba era lo que pasaba en mi cerebro en ese instante. Unas palabras pasaban, no podía decirlas. No, no. No podía, pero moría por decirlo:

"¿Qué tal si me besas tú?"- Lo mire directo a los ojos y John estaba sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. En segundos mis mejillas ardieron. John no reaccionaba, mi cerebro decía _"¡aborta misión!", _mejor digo que era una broma.

Antes de abrir la boca, John se estaba acercando y susurra:

"¿Quieres un beso en nombre de la ciencia? ¿Cómo experimento? o ¿Por qué lo deseas?"- La mirada de John era decidida. No pude dejar de bajar la mirada a sus labios y respondí.

"Muero por besarte John." – Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, era completamente diferente con los que fueron experimentos. Quería que la boca de John llegará pronto a mí y a la vez durará para siempre. El roce de sus labios fue tan delicado. Me derritió. John no forzaba su lengua para entrar a la mía, pero yo la abrí, quería saber cómo se sentía John en mi boca. Olvide los experimentos, el lugar que me encontraba, mi nombre, todo. John detuvo el beso y me di cuenta que lo sostenía de su camisa a mi cuerpo y él había tomado una de mis mejillas y con la otra mano mi cuello. No podía despegar mi frente de la de él o me iba a caer.

No soy asexual, ni hetero, ni homo. Soy Johnsexual.

**John**

Solo había besado a dos hombres en mi vida. En ambas estaba ebrio y podía excusarme con que no recordaba al día siguiente. No voy a negar que me gustaron, pero mi personaje no iba permitir que admitiera aquello. Ahí estaba, besando al tercer hombre en mi vida, sobrio, sin poder dar ninguna excusa. ¿La deseo dar? No. Es el primer hombre que desee besar al tan solo mirarlo y que deseo que sea al último en que bese en este planeta. Solo mírenlo, ¿Cómo negarle un beso? ¿Cómo querer besar a otra persona después?

Podría estar una vida besándolo, pero necesitaba oxígeno. No recuerdo bien cuando me pegue tanto a él. Dios no quiera que sea igual a los otros experimentos, me respondió el beso ¿pero le gusto? Soy valiente y me atrevo a mirarlo. Sherlock está con sus ojos cerrados y apoyado a mí, respira agitado, esta ruborizado y ¿está temblando?… conozco esa reacción, fue su primer beso de verdad y le encantó. Necesito más…

Antes de tomarlo para acariciar sus labios, Sherlock estaba besándome. Aprende rápido. Me toma de la nuca y es un beso más pasional, más fuerte, por lo que debo sacar toda mi técnic... estoy perdido. No puedo pensar, este hombre con tan poca práctica, besa increíble. Estoy en blanco, pero no me saquen de ese lugar.

Podríamos estar la noche entera, días, semanas o meses besándonos. Pero nuestro pequeño cielo en la tierra es interrumpido.

"Veo que ya conociste a mi pequeño vecino, John" - Era Jimy, de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser vecino de Sherlock. Me doy cuenta del rostro de Sherlock, estaba aterrado y preocupado. También me tense, no estaba preparado que al John hetero-macho-alfa lo vieran besando a un hombre… pero no me separe de Sherlock, como si pudiera.

"Jimy, podrías dejarnos solos por favor, estamos en medio de algo…"- De verdad deseo estar a solas con este hombre, no me importa que piense Jimy.

"No sé si eso es legal John"-

"James, no te involucres"- Sherlock estaba serio. Jimy se enojó aún más.

"Pero John es mi amigo por añooooos, debe saberlo." – No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, me paro para quedar a la altura de Jimy y Sherlock también se levanta.

"John" – Me detiene sujetando mi mano.

"No es necesario, Sherlock me lo dirá, puedes regresar a tu fiesta Jimy" - Creo que a Jimy le molestó aún más que nos tomáramos de la manos.

"No sé si deba dejarte solo besando y manoseando a un menor"-

"¡JAMES!"- Sherlock se soltó de mí para acercarse agresivamente a Jimy.

"¿Perdón? Todos acá somos menores de 21"-Le respondo a Jimy.

"Me refiero que Sherlock tiene 14 añitos. No sé si le agrade a su madre, mejor dicho, a mi vecina que su hijo mejor este siendo abusado por un chico a punto de entrar a la universidad."-

"¿Tienes 14?"- Jamás me espere estar besándome con un niño.

"La edad no tiene tema acá John, el problema es James que mete sus narices donde no corresponde."-

"Es el despecho Sherlock, me rogaste por un beso y ahora te veo besando a mi amigo John"-

"¿Le pediste un beso a JAMES?"- De todos los tipos psicópatas tenía que pedirle un beso a ÉL

"¿Ahora soy James para ti también John?" - James pone un rostro de falsa dolencia.

"Ya te conté esos detalles John y no tenías problemas con ello, ¿por qué ahora sí?"-

"¿Por qué no me dijiste tu edad?"-

"Nunca preguntaste"-

"No me ignoren chicos"-

"Si fuera una chica de catorce años no me armarías tal escándalo. Ninguno de los dos fue obligado a ser besado. Reconoce que te molesta que te vieran besarme a mí, un hombre. No puedes dejar de ser un hipócrita, ni siquiera frente a alguien como James."

Me quede en silencio. Eso no era cierto, ¿acaso no estaba tomando su mano frente a James? Me sentí herido y mi enojo incrementó. Mi lado hipócrita, esa personalidad de tantos años construida, sale a flote. No miro a Sherlock cuando decido correr del lugar. Lo dejo atrás, al olvido.

Sherlock

"Creo que disfrutabas el beso Sherlock, y bien jugado. Lo heriste para que se fuera de mis garras."-

"Te has salido con la tuya. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una paliza por venganza? Hazlo y déjame tranquilo" – Hablaba sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido John.

"No me conoces bien Sherlock. Pero yo a ti si, y conozco muy bien al predecible John. ¿sabes? Él volverá" – El rostro de Sherlock se ilumina por unos instantes" – "No te hagas ilusiones, tú lo rechazaras." – El rostro de Sherlock regresa a de alerta. – "¿sabes por qué? Porque lo mataré y antes lo torturaré."-

"¿Por qué harías eso?" – Sherlock hablaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para que no le temblará la voz.

"Ya te lo dije, haré arder tu corazón. Ahora sé cómo."-


	3. Chapter 3

"_Podrán pasar centenares de años y nunca olvidar el profundo azul de los ojos de Johanna." _

"_Un beso en la arena", de Molly Hooper._

**John**

Me encuentro en una fiesta, pero mi mente está en el mejor beso de mi vida. Beso que fue hace dos años atrás. Recuerdo cada detalle de ese beso… recuerdo cada detalle de Sherlock: sus ojos, sus manos sosteniéndose sobre mi cuerpo, su voz, el cómo temblaba… no, ¡no! No puedo estar pensando en él de esta manera, tan solo debe tener dieciséis años, es un adolescente. Soy una persona horrible, pesando de esta forma en un niño.

La verdad que regresé un par de veces a "nuestra" playa. Siempre con la leve esperanza de coincidir con Sherlock. Lamentablemente el destino no está de mi favor ya que nunca volví a ver a Sherlock y, gracias a Dios, no me he topado con James. Solo pensar que lo besó, que besó a Sherlock, me hierve la sangre. Aunque no tengo ni un derecho de tener celos, perdí todos esos derechos (si es que los tuve) al marcharme esa noche.

Lo que es peor, últimamente no dejó de soñar con él. En aquellos sueños continuamos nuestro beso de la playa. Mis manos no pueden controlarse, quiero acariciarlo, pero al ver su rostro, lo termino abrazando para que no escape de mí. Lo llevo a mí, pero se deshace en mis brazos y termino solo en la playa. Al despertar me abruma la soledad y la culpa de no haber escuchado a Sherlock, de haber escapado de él, de haberlo dejado solo con James sin escuchar ni una explicación… pero solo tenía catorce años, ¿podríamos haber estado juntos? lo dudo.

Esto no puede continuar así, ¡soy un adulto! Lo más sano es que regrese a las citas, puede que esta vez no termine comparando a cada chica con Sherlock. ¿Cómo es posible que un par de horas en la playa con él me marcará tanto? Definitivamente debo volver a tener citas. Quien sabe que con Mary resulte. La conocí gracias a un compañero de carrera y congeniamos inmediatamente. Mary es inteligente, bonita y encantadora. Lo más importante: no me presiona.

Es mejor que deje de estar en las nubes y ponga atención a la fiesta. Es un encuentro de mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria. Solo accedí a venir cuando comprobé que James no vendría y ni hablar de la insistencia de Mike. Para mis compañeros de secundaria les sorprende mi "cambio". Había olvidado el palmazo de persona que era en esa época. La universidad me dio una nueva etapa y yo decidí ser como soy. Atrás deje mi personalidad hipócrita y no me interesa lo que opine el resto. Ahora les caigo mejor, y de verdad.

Estoy al fin divirtiéndome y relajándome, cuando veo una cabellera ondulada y oscura. Unos rulos tan oscuros sobre una piel de porcelana. Es… ¡Es él! Creo que mis ojos me están engañando, pero no, es Sherlock. Dios, ¿Cómo puede tener dieciséis años si lo que yo veo es un _hombre_? Ese hombre no puede tener la edad que dice tener. Un momento ¿con quién conversa? ¿Qué hace en casa de Mike?

No importa. Solo mírame. Por favor mírame.

Y conectamos.

**Sherlock **

Estos dos últimos años han sido los más lentos de mi vida. Fue un tremendo error conocer a John, es difícil continuar mi vida tras esa noche. Sus profundos ojos azules ¿cómo se verán de día? ¡Basta de pensamientos improductivos! No puedo desperdiciar mis días pensando en John, debo guárdalo en mi palacio mental: guardar su sonrisa, su cabello, sus manos sobre mí, sus ojos, sus besos… A esto me refiero, me distrae demasiado.

Además, es peligroso. No puedo fantasear con John ni ilusionarme que algún día nos volveremos a ver y continuaremos lo que dejamos pendiente. No con James pendiente de cada paso que doy. Cada mes llega un sobre con fotos con John. Fotos de cada día. Sé que es James, es su forma de recordarme que si me acerco a John, él lo sabrá.

Si James no nos hubiera encontrado, si John me hubiera dejado explicar que tan poco me importa nuestra diferencia de edad ¡Tan solo es un número! Estoy más que seguro que si me hubiera escuchado John estaría a mi lado… Otra vez divagando. Debo parar mi obsesión con John.

Hoy debo cumplir con mi palabra. Le prometí a Molly acompañarla a una fiesta. Ella me permitirá ocupar los laboratorios donde estará trabajando de ayudante y poder echar mano a algunos experimentos con los cadáveres. Es una fiesta donde su vecino, ya olvide su nombre, un tipo sencillo y muy predecible.

La fiesta era de esperarse, acá todos asumen que tengo entre dieciocho o veinte años de edad. Molly incluso cree que tengo dieciocho años ya que terminé la secundaria. Fue porque adelante ramos, siempre pude hacerlo, solo estos dos años quise hacerlo: para mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en John.

Mmmmh. En fiestas como estas le debe gustar ir a John. Fiestas donde John, lo más probable, termine acostado con una chica, una que no pensará llamar después…

¡No puedo! me largo de este lugar. Molly no está pendiente de mí. Aprovecharé su distracción para escapar.

Giro y no logro dar ni un solo paso: John. Es mi John.

-"Sherlock…" – La voz de John temblaba y las manos no dejaban de temblar. Sherlock estaba sorprendido, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Los nervios de John aumentaron al ver que el rostro de Sherlock paso del asombro a la absoluta seriedad.

-"John, ¿Qué haces acá?"- Sherlock fue lo suficientemente rápido para recordar algo importante: la amenaza de James. Lo que le ocurriría a John si dejaba que se acercara a él. Por más que Sherlock deseaba estar con John o solo saber de su vida, Sherlock endureció su mirada y puso el rostro más desagradable posible – "Deduzco que debes ser unos de los excompañeros de Mike"- Lo único que pensaba Sherlock era _"Por favor John, vete antes que tenga que ser más duro contigo."_

-"¿Podemos hablar afuera? Sé que te estabas yendo, podemos irnos de este lugar"- John no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Había visto que el rostro de Sherlock había cambiado, pero no iba enserio. Tal vez fueron unas horas en esa playa, pero él conocía a Sherlock. Fue inevitable para John pensar: _"tal vez lo que ocurrió en la playa no fue importante para él. ¿Seré solo un mal recuerdo?"_

-"No, no me iba yendo. Iba por un trago para mi _novia_"- Nunca iba saber John lo que le dolía decir eso. Sherlock solo pensaba en _"Lo siento John, tengo que mentirte. Es por tu bien."_

_-"¿Novia?_, ya veo, con que ser asexual está completamente descartado ¿verdad? No me mientas Sherlock. Si aún estás enojado por lo que paso dos años atrás, lo entiendo. Pero no me mientas"- Tenía que estar mintiendo. No, no podía estar de novio y John sin tocar ninguna persona por dos años. ¿y que le hacía creer que Sherlock sentía lo mismo por él? Tan solo fue una noche, unas horas en la noche.

-"No estoy enojado por lo que paso en aquella playa. Solo digo que no quiero irme contigo a otro lugar ya que estoy disfrutando de la fiesta junto a mi novia. Si quieres hablar dímelo aquí John."- Podía ver el daño que le estaba provocando a John y como estaba eliminando las probabilidades de estar juntos. Pero todo valía para que John viviera, para que James no le hiciera daño. Sherlock sabía que con esto John se iría – "_Soy menor de edad_ ¿recuerdas? Si no mal recuerdo eso te afecto mucho hace dos años atrás."- John se veía triste antes, pero con eso el enojo se reflejó en sus ojos.

-"¿No que era solo un número? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estás enojado si me dices eso? ¿Por qué no eres sincero y me dices que está ocurriendo de verdad?"- Sherlock se le estaba acabando las palabras, por segundos pensó en decirle la verdad y pelear juntos contra James pero John continua –"Tienes razón. Tan solo eres un adolescente que bese en una playa y nada más. Disfruta de la fiesta, que sé que odias, con tu novia"- No dio oportunidad a que respondiera y John se fue de la casa. Toma su celular y envía un mensaje a Mary:

"_**Vamos al cine mañana. Te recojo a las 13 horas." **_

John estaba determinado a dar vuelta la página.

Mientras tanto Sherlock aún estaba en el lugar que John lo había dejado. Con la mirada perdida, controlando el colapso de las lágrimas. Un mensaje en su celular lo trae a tierra:

"_**Bien hecho Sherlock. Cumple con tu palabra y John seguirá con vida" JM**_

Por supuesto, James tiene ojos por todos lados.

Tres años después:

_**John y Mary**_

_Junto con nuestras familias,_

_Tenemos el gusto de invitaros a nuestro enlace que tendrá lugar_

_El próximo día 27 de Mayo a las 12,30…_

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTA AUTORA: Lo sé, lo sé. Soy de lo peor. Jamás pensé que el curso de inglés me absorbería tanto. Lo siento mucho por la espera y trataré de no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Si tienen sugerencias o correcciones, no teman decirme. Sé que apesto en ortografía muchas veces jeje (para no decir siempre xD) así que no me molesta si me corrigen :3**_

_**Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**_

**Capitulo 4**

"_No fuimos creados para ser felices juntos. Fuimos creados para ver la felicidad del otro a kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros"_

"_Un beso en la arena", de Molly Hooper._

**Sherlock**

Por un año no he recibido sobres de James, pero no importa, desde la última vez que vi a John decidí nunca más abrir las cartas que enviaba. Ya no deseo ver cómo avanza la vida de John. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el último recuerdo que tengo de él, borrar su rostro herido al decirle tal mentira. ¿Cómo me pudo de creer? ¿Yo con novia? ¿Yo con otra persona? Como si hubiera podido.

Ahora ya no me preocupo de esas cosas, pero debo reconocer que no fue fácil para mi obsesivo cerebro. La universidad no me fue suficiente al principio, no mantenía mi cerebro ocupado. Por lo que busque una alternativa: drogas. Me gustaría decir que supe controlarme y jamás abuse de ellas, no, no fue así. A Mycroff no le hizo gracia, aparte de sacarme de mi adicción tuvo que mantener mi cerebro ocupado. La alternativa que encontró mi hermano fue: casos. Sé que Lastrade es uno de los ojos de mi hermano. Da igual, mientras mi cerebro esté ocupado.

Ya terminé mis estudios y necesito más distracciones. Por supuesto que Mycroff ya tiene todo arreglado: iniciaré un trabajo como profesor en una universidad. Me permitirán ocupar el equipo científico y hacer todo tipo de experimentos con tal que haga una sola clase y realice mi doctorado allí. Lo sé, tendré alumnos predecibles y aburridos, pero a cambio tendré un laboratorio y cadáveres.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a mi cuatro paredes que tendré por no sé cuántos años, bueno, hasta que me aburra. Justo fuera de mi oficina encuentro una cara conocida.

-"Esto será muy raro ¡me harás clases!"- No sé cómo me soporta Molly.

-"No exageres Molly-

-"¡Sherlock! Tan solo tienes 19 años, te graduaste como el mejor de tu clase e iniciaras a enseñar en la universidad. Eres impresionante"- Otra vez exagerando. –"No olvidemos tu doctorado en química que estas iniciando."

-"Por favor Molly, no digas mi edad a viva voz. Me basta y me sobra con el Rector de esta universidad diciendo por todos lados mi edad para exhibirme como última adquisición, como si fuera un objeto. Si no fuera por Mycroft ya hubiera renunciado."- Eso no quiere decir que sea agradable con el idiota del Rector.

-"Ah, lo siento. Y ¿cuándo es la primera clase?"-

-"En un par de horas más."- Observo mi reloj.

-"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"- noto que Molly ya se está sonrojando.

-"No, eso estorba el proceso de mi cerebro y estoy en un caso, de poca importancia, pero es un caso. Entraré a mi oficina para acomodarme. Hasta luego Molly"- Realmente necesito ordenar mi cerebro y asumir que tengo que dar clases a un montón de personas aburridas.

La oficina es como cualquier otra. La verdad dudo que la utilice mucho, para eso tengo mi departamento… aunque no está demás traer un par de cosas. Podría traer mi violín, cuando necesite una distracción a la hora de un caso o algo por el estilo, y un par de libros relacionado al ramo…Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos y no noté a alguien que me observaba desde la puerta, ¿había olvidado cerrarla?

-"Lo siento golpee, pero no respondía. Eres el profesor Holmes ¿verdad?"- Era Mike, el antiguo vecino de Molly, lo conocí en una fiesta, la única que he accedido a ir. La fiesta que vi por última vez a John.

-"¿Tú serás mi ayudante?"- La verdad no me atraía la idea. Me negué rotundamente cuando el Rector lo planteo, pero por lo visto era imposible. Además, ¿él?, ahora sí que tendré a Molly pegada a mi oficina.-"No respondas, es obvio que sí. ¿No eres muy mayor para ser ayudante?"-

-"¿Nos conocemos?"- No me recuerda en absoluto.

-"Da igual. Congelaste dos años tu carrera por problemas económicos y ahora has podido regresar para continuar tus estudios. Recién estoy instalándome, así que te enviaré un mail de cuando tienes que venir a mi oficina. Puedes retirarte, buenos días."- Mike quedo perplejo, pero aun así sonríe honestamente.

-"Entonces nos vemos cuando me avises. Nos vemos Mr Holmes"- Escucho como Mike se retira de mi oficina y no me desagrada tanto tener un ayudant… **-"¡Hey John! ¡John Watson!"-**

**-"¡Hey Mike! Tanto tiempo amigo."- **…_Esa voz... No, no, ¡no! El universo no puede ser tan cruel conmigo. Me acerco cauteloso a la puerta, necesito comprobarlo ahora, miro de reojo y compruebo mis temores: es John._

John…más bronceado con su mismo cabello rubio y su forma de vestir tan despreocupada. Tiene una sonrisa fantástica en su rostro, se nota que está feliz por ver a Mike, pero sus ojos… ¿No eres feliz John? Me escondo bien tras la puerta y pego un poco más mi oído.

**-"Escuche que serás profesor por medio tiempo John, me alegro por ti"-** _¿Cómo se conocen Mike y John? ¿Es posible estar celoso de alguien que no ves hace años?... ¡ughh! ¡Ahora no cerebro! Quiero escuchar._

**-"Gracias Mike. Yo me alegro que continuaras tus estudios."-** _Por las estupideces que te alegras John, no has cambiado nada por lo visto… eso es bueno._ **–"Me han contado que llego un profesor nuevo, que tiene 19 años y es un genio. Algo engreído me suena, según los comentarios de los otros profesores. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? El Rector no alcanzo a decírmelo cuando lo interrumpió su esposa"- **_No se lo digas Mike, ¡no se lo digas! Será mejor que salga y le lance la bomba personalmente, no quiero que se esconda de mí. Es mejor que respire profundo y salir a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos,… _

TRES... ¿Quién es esa mujer junto a John? Le está tomando el brazo muy cariñosamente. Lo mira como… ¿Cómo yo lo he mirado a él?

**-"Mike. Tú ya conoces a Mary. Mary es mi prometida."-** Al universo le encanta ser cruel.

**John**

Terminar la investigación de carrera, trabajar medio tiempo en el hospital y dar clases es igual a cero tiempo, mucho estrés, pero mantiene mi cuerpo y cerebro en acción y así me gusta vivir. No me gusta pensar mucho, no soy de los que se quedan en casa meditando, no. Y no olvidemos con planificar una boda que será en medio año más.

Los últimos años con Mary han sido maravillosos. Claro, con altos y bajos, como todas las parejas normales. Al inicio no lograba abrirme a ella y ella lo notaba. Mary tuvo (y tiene) tanta paciencia conmigo. Con el paso del tiempo fui confiando e incluso llegue a hablarle de Sherlock, omití el nombre, me escucho sin interrupciones y me entendió a la perfección. Está más que claro que es la mujer de mi vida y no hay nadie más en este planeta que me aguante como ella lo hace. No debo ser un idiota, no debo dejarla ir.

Aún hay noches que recuerdo la playa, el beso, los labios y tacto de Sherlock. Pero todo lo agradable se detiene hasta que el Sherlock de mis recuerdos abre la boca y dice que tiene novia mientras yo lo esperaba. Sé que ya debo dejar de lado estos recuerdos, me casaré en seis meses, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Si pudiera encontrar la forma de olvidar o de recordar sin sentir nada.

Para ser más preciso, estuve con algo se depresión después de la fiesta que Sherlock me dejo con mi corazón y esperanzas rotas. Lo sé, soy un romántico. Nunca le dije a nadie mi condición, ni a Mary, pero era obvio con solo mirarme. Pero al principio de este año tenia pesadillas con mi Nana y no lograba dormir bien. Decidí ir al terapeuta y poner punto final a todo. Al principio me daba risa estar hablando de mis sentimientos con un extraño, pero me está ayudando bastante. Me sugirió abrir un blog, pero apenas he escrito en él.

Hoy inician las clases y debo impartir un ramo, me lo han pedido del año pasado, y es un dinero extra que me viene bastante bien para la boda. Tengo todo preparado para la clase, soy bastante preocupado con mis alumnos y me gusta cumplir bien con mi trabajo. No hay como el trabajo para distraerte de pensamientos del pasado.

-"¡Hey John! ¡John Watson!"- Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no note a mi excompañero de secundaria. Justo hablando del pasado.

-"¡Hey Mike! Tanto tiempo amigo."-Es impresionante como el paso del tiempo se nota en Mike, pero sigue manteniendo la misma sonrisa que sostenía desde que era un niño.

-"Escuche que serás profesor por medio tiempo John, me alegro por ti"- No solo su sonrisa es de la de niño, también su forma de ser. Escuche que tuvo problemas económicos y tuvo que congelar su carrera para trabajar y ayudar en su hogar. Por lo visto ya se ha recuperado su familia.

-"Gracias Mike. Me alegro que continúes tus estudios"- Es mejor que cambie de tema, sé que no es agradable hablar de esos temas sin una cerveza en manos. –"Me han contado que llego un profesor nuevo, que tiene menos de veinte y es un genio. Algo engreído me suena, según los comentarios de los otros profesores. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? El Rector no alcanzo a decírmelo cuando lo interrumpió su esposa"- Cuando Mike estaba a punto de decirme el nombre del misterioso profesor de química y forense, siento que alguien me toma el brazo. Recuerdo que Mike no sabe las nuevas noticias y lo interrumpo.

-"Mike. Tú ya conoces a Mary. Mary es mi prometida."- Mike queda como piedra y Mary levanta su mano para mostrar el anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa radiante. Mike reacciona y nos abraza a la vez.

-"!Los felicito! Sabía que eran el uno para el otro desde el principio. ¿Cuándo es la fecha?"- Mike era el primero en saberlo de mi grupo de conocidos, ni mi hermana sabia de la noticia. Ahora que Mike me preguntaba se estaba haciendo más real que me casaría. Casi tuve que tragar saliva a darme cuenta de aquello.

-"¡En seis meses más! ¡John fue tan romántico al proponérmelo! ¿Quieres saber detalles?"-

-"Por favor Mary"- Solo la idea que le dijera algo a Mike me sonroja, no acostumbro que otros vean esa parte de mí.

-"¡Vamos Mary! Cuéntame"- Mike lo estaba disfrutando.

-"Fue bajo las estrellas...- El sonido de un celular muy cerca de nosotros, tan fuerte, que interrumpe a Mary ¿había alguien escuchándonos todo este tiempo? Giro para ver quién era, pero no había nadie en la puerta, sin embargo escucho una voz familiar, no, una voz que no logro olvidar. Imposible.

Me separo de Mary y me acerco a la oficina del profesor nuevo. Parte de mí quiere que sea esa persona, otra dice que será problemático y no podre lidiar con ello. Llego a la oficina y está un hombre con abrigo largo dándome la espalda colgando su celular. No gira, sabe que estoy ahí, esperando que gire. Cuando logro ver su rostro… ahora ya tenía claro que este año no sería fácil.


End file.
